Odd Oneshots
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: Just some oddness...cross overs and what not's and unfinished stoys...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,GAIonline,YOUTUBE! They Belong to their Creatores!

I Do Own Count ceil ( me ) Kusanagi Hack Belong to Himself XP

Interlude...

(Ceil and Hack are 12 in This story)

'...Grrr STupid Market Place... if i see onemore thing thats higher then it should im going to chew on the market place.=-= ' a long brown haired Girl Typed on to the Computer to a Boy with Blond Hair..'Don't chew on the Market Place Ceil...' The Boy Typed to the Girl while she was looking on youtube."hmm.. Episode one of Naruto nee? " she said to her self as she copied the link and shared to the boy.

'Nee Hack look NINJA! ' she typed and sent to the Boy who clicked on the link and watched...

As they Both watched The Video They Both Noticed That The Coloring of the Episode was change and as they got closer to look they where both sarounded by a bright light...once the light Faded away they where gone..  
some where unknown" ok... This Is strange wasn't i Just at the computer?" a Girl with starlight hair said out loud while she looked around unaware That she woke the boy next to her.." why..so loud.." a boy who had blonde hair and gray skin said as he opened his eye's to be met with a cloudy sky and Tree's "...Must Be dreaming...Good night.." he said as he closed His eye's which made the girl sweat drop... "ok im going to make a wild guess and say that your since you look like His avi.." the girl said making the boy open his eye's and look at her and stood up" ok.. im not dreaming..." he said as he went to stand near her but stopped as he almost tripped over something and looked Down with wide eye's." ok i really think i am Dreaming.." he said as Ceil looked at him then the Ground where layed two case's Both Attached To a Bag." eh.. That or we are in a Fanfiction..."she said as she took the Case That Had Her Name on it and Opened it While Hack opened His " it's our innovatory on Gaia!?" Ceil Exclaimed loudly while hack was looking Through His." Not Just That... a Little Port For The Gaia Bank and Shop's as well." hack Said while closing his Innovatory accidentally pressing a button which made it Shrink..." well that's useful " He said Putting His Innovatory in His Pocket and then Pressing The same button on ceil's innovatory who then put it in her pocket..

" ok Now What Should we Do...?" ceil asked Hack who looked to a Path..and Started walking without a Word..with Ceil Behind Him.. once They where at The end of the path They looked on With wide eye's as They where Met with a Village..." We..are Dreaming right?"ceil asked Hack who shook His head.." i dont think so ceil ..we are in Konoha..."said hack while started walking a head with ceil next to him " were we going now?" ceil asked while they kept walking.." to see the Hokage"he said as they walk to the Hokage tower..

Time Skip.

Hokage Office

"You want to sign up for the Ninja Academy?" the Hokage asked Them Both getting a Nod from them "Im sorry but you two around the Graduation age ..the genin exam is a bout to start and i dont think you two are trained or know anything to join the exam..." he said the two... without giving up Hack looked at Him"Then let us take The Exam?" he said making ceil nod in agreement..The Hokage looked at them and gave a Grandfatherly smile.."Be for Anything.. what are your names?" the Hokage asked Them making them both look at him" Im Ceil Count and He's Hack Kusanagi " ceil said to the Hokage who nodded writing down their names and then looked at them "I will Need You to past The Written Exam Before You Can Go on To the Genin Exam" He said to them passing them the test paper's...

time Skip

" Impressive..." He said looking at Their Test and Then To Them " tomorrow Meet at The Academy early as possible " he said to them making them nod and left..

once they where gone the Hokage called an anbu and Handed Them a scroll " Take This To Iruka at the Academy* He said to the Anbu who Bowed and left leaving to look out the window. " This Will Be very Interesting." he said smoking His Pipe.

Time Skip.

Ninja Academy.

" Ok Everyone Before We start We have New Twi Student's Who Will Be Joining The Exam" Said a Man With Brown Hair catching every one's Attention ." But Sensei That's Not Fair!We Had To Take Test's and practice For Years and Then Can Just Join The Exam?" Whined a Pink Haired Gril as Other's Agree making the Teacher SIgh

" The Hokage Himself Tested These Two.." He said Making The Students Talk Among Them Selves as he stared at The Door " You Two Can Come In Now." he said Making the class look to the door and Gasp..as a Boy with Blonde Spiked Hair and Gray skin and blackish red eyes Wearing a Black short sleeve Hoody with a white Tank and Pant's with Stander Ninja Shoe's and a Girl with Long Starlight Hair in a Braid and Crystal Blue eye's Wearing a White Long Sleeve Shirt and Black Ninja Pant's with stander shoe's Came Through the Door.. " ok You Two please Introduce Your Self" The Brown haired sensei said To Them Which made The Boy look at Him Then the student's "Im Hack Kusanagi..." Hack said introducing himself to them..then went to sit in the back of the room leaving ceil to introduce herself " My Name is Ceil Count" she said Introducing Her self and went to sit with Hack Unaware she was Being stared at by 5 pair of eye's.

Once the Introduction was over The Teacher Began The Exam..

Meanwhile

"Hi im Naruto Uzimaki! and I will Be Hokage!" said a Orange wearing boy Name naruto who sat next to them making every one snicker " Yeah Right Naruto Baka like a Baka like you can be Hokage" a snooty girl said while she annoyed the moody boy "right sasuke kun?" she asked him as he glared at her .. Naruto mean while stared down at his feet which made Ceil look at Him." Nee Naruto.. Never Give Up You Dream" said ceil as Hack Nodded in agreement which Made Naruto smile brightly..

TBC

Should i?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,GAIonline,YOUTUBE! They Belong to their Creatores!

I Do Own Count ceil ( me ) Kusanagi Hack Belong to Himself XP

_"Hi im Naruto Uzimaki! and I will Be Hokage!" said a Orange wearing boy Name naruto who sat next to them making every one snicker " Yeah Right Naruto Baka like a Baka like you can be Hokage" a snooty girl said while she annoyed the moody boy "right sasuke kun?" she asked him as he glared at her .. Naruto mean while stared down at his feet which made Ceil look at Him." Nee Naruto.. Never Give Up You Dream" said ceil as Hack Nodded in agreement which Made Naruto smile brightly.._

_Time SKip._

"Ok Ceil Can you Show a Replacement Jutsu?" the teacher asked Ceil who nodded and did a few hand seals and in her Place was a Sasuke Uchiha who looked Shocked and then Glared at everyone and turned to the Door when Ceil Came Barreling in and looked at him " ok.. i ment to Replace with Hack.." ceil mumble to her self unaware that she made sasuke angry and stormed out and unaware to him everyone in the room stared at his dramatic Exit " ok Then!" she said then look to the Teacher's

" Ok Ceil Now Show Me a Transformation Jutsu" the teacher said to her as she went through a few hand seal's and transformed into him.

" Ok Now Do a Duplication Jutsu " He said as she went through hand sign's and 20 moving Ceil's where in the room which made everyone Jaw Drop " Amazing You Pass! " He said Handing Her The Headband Which made Her smile as she left the room.

Hack's Turn

"Ok Hack Can you Show a Replacement Jutsu?" the teacher asked Hack Who nodded and did a few hand seal's and in His Place Was Ceil

Meanwhile.

" Why aren't You going Fan girl on me? " sasuke asked ceil who looked at him strange " Why Would I Be a Fan Girl" She asked Him which made Him Annoyed " Because i am the Last Uchiha..if your not a fan girl then you must be secretly fan Girl!" he said to her and then look to her Only to be met with Hack " Im Only Secretly a Fan Girl If Your Secretly a Giant Chicken in Human Skin" Hack said without any emotion leaving behind a Dumbstruck Sasuke.

Back to the exam!

" Ok Hack Show Me a Transformation Jutsu" he Said to Hack who did a few Hand Sign's and Turned Into the Teacher

Ok Now Do a Duplication Jutsu " He said as He went through hand sign's and 20 moving Hack's where in the room which made everyone Jaw Drop " Amazing You Pass! "He said Handing Him The Headband Which made Him Give a Faint Smile and Left.

Time Skip.

" Ok Everyone Meat Here Tomorrow Morning To Meet Your Team's" Said the teacher as the kid's Ran Out of the Class

Out Side The Academy

" Sasuke Kun let go get a bite to eat?" the pink Haired Girl asked sasuke who shot her down..and Then She shot Naruto down when he asked Her..

Sasuke was About to leave When he Heared Ceil " Nee Naruto You Can Come Eat with me and Hack " Ceil said to naruto Who Brighten up But frowned When sasuke Started To Walk With them " Let's Go" He said without Naruto glare at him " Hey Who Said You Can Come with us!?" said Naruto Bickering with sasuke " Hn" was his Reply as they Keepted Bickering while they walked which Made Ceil and Hack sweat drop... as They where walking Hack and Ceil Noticed People Glaring and whispering about Naruto and About Her and Hack Hanging around them. and Noticed Naruto looking Down at The Ground" Ignore them Naruto" Hack said To him which made naruto smile as They kept walking to their destination But stopped as Ceil Noticed and Elderly Lady Struggling to Carry Her Bag's and Went to Help ." Granny Do You Need Help?" ceil asked the Lady WHo looked at her then to Naruto " No.. " She said glaring at her and Naruto in Disgust while trying to carry her Bag's Until Ceil Took some of the Bag's" It's Not right to not Help the Elderly .when they Need Help " She said to the elderly lady WHo looked at Ceil and The Boy's as They Help Carry Her Thing's For Her

Mean While

" Such Nice Youngster's" Said AN Elderly Lady of a Shop To Her Friend Who nodded in agreement But stopped when she noticed People Picking Up Thing's To throw At Naruto and Yelled " Don't Any Of You Dare To Bother Young Naruto . Unlike ANy One In This Village He Actually Helped The Elderly Without Pay Ment!" she lectured the People in Her Store who cowered in fear..un aware that the same thing is Happening In Home's and Other Part's of the Villiage...

Back With Ceil and Co at a Hot Spring Inn. (Who ARe Un aware WHat They Have Caused)

" Thank all Four You For Helping me.. " She said Looking at The Four Pre Teen's who (three Of Them) Smiled at her " Your Welcome Granny" Ceil Said To The Elderly Lady WHo Smiled at Her."Oh My How Rude Of Me. My Name is Baba and I Run The Hot Spring Inn and You are? " she asked Them ceil looked and smiled at her " Im Ceil and He's Hack and They are Naruto and Sasuke " she said Introducing Her self and Her friend's . Baba Looked at Ceil and Hack and Smiled Sadly Remembering Something.. " If You Two Dont Have a Safe Place To Stay. You Can Stay Here At The Inn and Help me when your Not training or on Missions" Baba Said To Ceil and Hack who looked at Each other and then Her and Nodded " Thank You Granny " ceil said to her which Made Her Smile." ok then off you all go to what it is you where doing. and Behave " said Baba As she went to work in Her inn .

Time Skip Ramen SHop

" So are You two really staying at the Inn?" Naruto asked Ceil and Hack who Nodded " Yeah we really dont have ANy where else to stay Besides Our Tent's" shrugged Hack unaware of sasuke's Glare " you can Alway's stay at My clan Compound" sasuke said To them making them and Naruto look at him Funny " Thank You For The Offer But I think Staying at The Hot Spring Inn's a Better Idea" ceil said to him which made "Hn" and kept eating...

Once They Where Done They Head Their Separate Way's.

TBC

E: Ok.1 Ceil is Spelt That Way ..Since It is Truly My Name on a Game XD

2 Pairing in the Future and a Stalking Sasuke...

3: This Will Be a Naruto (Village) Freindly Fanfic .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own any charecters (cept ceil n Hack ) mention they belong to their Creators..**

**"ceil do you know what Amiibo is?" a boy typed on gaia and waited for a reply "Eh sorry for late reply Hack. i was watching something 0w0...and no..." ceil typed while looking on youtube until she noticed the screen go funny when she click on the first part of the first twighlight movie...unaware while she was looking at the screen hack was typing to her "Ceil Carefull ceil remmber what happend last time"he typed and when he sent the Pm Hack and Ceil Blacked out.  
**

**once they came to they where met with a white ceiling "... Ok when was the ceiling a giant Marshmellow" said ceil as she shook her head and looked around until her eyes landed on a Blonde Hair Hack who was also looking around the room " Probubly not a Marshmellow ceil but i think we are ether at a Hospitle or in a school nurses office" said Hack which made ceil's eyes widen "Are you sure we arent just in a room made of Marshmellows?" ceil asked hack who was shakeing his Head.  
**

**Mean while in a class Room**

**'How dose the nurses office look like a Giant Marshmellow' a boy thought to himself while avoiding a brown haired girl**

**..until he went smacked face first into a wall when he heard ceil say something about Marshmellow Turky's...**

**One shot Collection!**


End file.
